missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Savanna Todd
11-month-old Savanna Catherine Todd was last seen on April 24, 1994 in Isle of Palms, South Carolina. Savanna's father, Benjamin Harris Todd III (who goes by his middle name, Harris) has custody of her. Savanna was abducted by her non-custodial mother, Dorothy Lee Barnett on what was supposed to be a weekend-long supervised visitation. Dorothy convinced the supervisor to take Savanna to a birthday party unescorted and they never came back. An FBI warrant for unlawful flight to avoid prosecution warrant was issued for Dorothy on April 28, 1994 and there are also felony warrants out for her arrest on charges of custodial interference and child stealing. Harris met Dorothy in 1987 and they married in 1991. Harris stated that Dorothy was frequently violent towards him during their marriage and tried to kill their dog once. They separated in 1993 and while filing for divorce in March of that same year, Dorothy alleged desertion and Harris physical cruelity. Dorothy was pregnant with Savanna during the divorce proceedings and Harris sought for sole custody of their child after discovering that Dorothy was bipolar & refused to take medication to control her illness. Harris offered Dorothy joint custody if she agreed to undergo psychiatric treatment, but Dorothy refused. Harris hired private detectives who offered evidence to the family court judge that Dorothy drank alcohol heavily while breastfeeding and had numerous sexual affairs. Dorothy had several outbursts in court during the custody proceedings which prompted the judge to order an armed baliff be present. The judge eventually gave sole custody of Savanna to Harris while Dorothy was allowed two supervised visits a month and two months later, Dorothy abducted Savanna. Dorothy and Savanna were helped by a controversial organization called Children of the Underground which hides women & children who claim to have been abused. The group's founder, Faye Yager has admitted to helping hide them not from abuse, but that Harris was homosexual, which he denied. Faye offered to help Harris find his wife & daughter if he would agree to let Dorothy have custody and pay child support. Harris refused Faye's help because he didn't believe that she would help him. Savanna and Dorothy were suspected to have hidden in Richardson, Texas; Houston, Texas; Australia, South Africa, Switzerland, Belize, Mexico, or elsewhere in Latin America. Dorothy's family has a home in Belize where Dorothy once resided there and a map of South America was discovered after Dorothy abducted Savanna. Since 1994, there have been several sightings of Dorothy and she has always been by herself without a child, but none of the sightings have been confirmed. Dorothy has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and is prone to episodes of extreme paranoia, nervousness, and violence as a result. She also had experience as an international flight attendant and was suspected to have been working in the airline business. Savanna has a small birthmark near the upper left side of her navel. Savanna's case was solved in Australia in November 2013, when she was found alive and well. Her mother had spent 20 years hiding her in South Africa, New Zealand and ultimately Queensland Australia before being located. Dorothy has been denied bail in Australia pending extradition on a US warrant, on which if convicted, she could face 20 years' jail. Category:Missing by Year Category:Found!